Natural language data processing involves processing of computer commands (e.g., rules) to enable computers to derive meaning from natural language input. Natural language can also be referred to as human language. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 9,460,071 assigned to SAS Institute Inc., of Cary, N.C. includes example of rules for natural language data processing (e.g., PREDICATE_RULE and CONCEPT_RULE rules), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.